


Missing Wonderland

by SceneOfTheCrime



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hot!Agron, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneOfTheCrime/pseuds/SceneOfTheCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notai che il mio stare impalato aveva attirato leggermente l’attenzione visto quanti sguardi interrogativi mi stavano osservando domandandosi se fossi un minorato mentale o solo un idiota, così mi sedetti senza però distogliere lo sguardo da quel sogno erotico vivente. Così iniziò la mia infuatuazione, o meglio ossessione, da quel giorno passai tutti i pomeriggi seduto allo stesso posto facendo finta di studiare per poter osservarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è stato il primo tentativo di scrivere qualcosa nel Nagronverse e penso di non essere stata molto brava, ma l'avevo nel pc, e volevo vedere se poteva piacere...  
> I personaggi sfortunatamente non mi appartengono, ma sono della Starz ecc.   
> Spero non sia un disastro totale, <3

Normalmente non faccio queste cose, non oso neanche pensarle queste cose! Okay, non esageriamo sono pur sempre un essere umano di sesso maschile con ormoni funzionanti e fantasie erotiche che rendono lo scandire dei giorni meno lento.

Mai in vita mia sono stato definito stalker, magari non proprio nel senso letterale del termine ma ci andiamo vicini.

Di nuovo mai ho saltato una lezione che sia stata alle scuole elementari, superiori o all'università nell'arco dei miei 19 anni, ma di nuovo questa è solo una momentanea sbandata. Spero solo che il professore non parli della rivolta di Spartaco contro il Romano Impero, adoro la storia dell'antica Roma, ma per lui questo ed altro.

Eh si, è colpa sua! Colpa di Mr. sexy-da-morire-con-il-mio-sorriso-da-pubblicità che lavora alla biblioteca universitaria.

Giuro tutto è successo per caso quando venni a studiare, andando come al mio solito al terzo piano dove in un corridoio a lato dell’area computer, sono disposte alcune poltroncine rosse abbastanza comode per studiare ma non troppo per appisolarsi. Ma quel giorno erano tutte occupate così dovetti cercare un posto libero e l’unico che trovai fu quello di fronte all’assistente bibliotecario.

 

Sbuffando tirai fuori i miei libri e il blocco degli appunti quando lo vidi. Mi imbambolai con la mano a mezz’aria mentre prendevo la matita dalla borsa quando nel mio campo visivo comparve questo gigante ben tornito, con bicipiti che potrebbero essere considerati porno, degli addominali scolpiti che si intravedevano dalla maglietta leggermente aderente che indossava. Il respiro mi si bloccò a metà, quando si voltò e lasciò intravedere un fondoschiena da urlo a cui ti vorresti aggrappare per la vita che continuava in cosce possenti e decisamente appartenenti ad uno sportivo o ad un modello. Insomma un Apollo vivente!!

Notai che il mio stare impalato aveva attirato leggermente l’attenzione visto quanti sguardi interrogativi mi stavano osservando domandandosi se fossi un minorato mentale o solo un idiota, così mi sedetti senza però distogliere lo sguardo da quel sogno erotico vivente. Così iniziò la mia infuatuazione, o meglio ossessione, da quel giorno passai tutti i pomeriggi seduto allo stesso posto facendo finta di studiare per poter osservarlo.

“Eccoti finalmente! Mi stavo preoccupando non vedendoti a lezione” la voce di Mira mi riportò sulla Terra.

“Uhm..eh? Ah, si, ehm…dovevo studiare..e non mi sono reso conto del passare del tempo..e..” mi scusai alla bella e buona cercando di riportare lo sguardo sui miei libri mentre lei si sistemò i capelli in una coda lenta per poi puntare lo sguardo nella direzione di quella statua greca.

"Nas, fatti avanti! Vai li, sbatti le ciglia, sfoderi il tuo sorriso più sensuale e gli chiedi di uscire!" disse sbuffando guardandomi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Inanzitutto non ho la più pallida idea di come fare un sorriso o qualcosa di minimamente sensuale, e poi non esiste che lui sia gay e tantomeno interessato ad uscire con me! Quindi no,no e no!" dissi con fin troppo fervore, poi la guardai scusandomi con un abbozzo di sorriso e mi allontanai per cercare un libro.

Ti pareva che quello che mi serviva fosse su uno dei ripiani più alti, pensai mentre cercavo di allungarmi il più possibile riuscendo solo a sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita, poi una mano sovrastò la mia e prese il volume passandomelo. Quando alzai lo sguardo il mio gigante sexy mi guardava con un grande sorriso e quelle sue fantastiche rughe d'espressione che avevo notato settimane fà spuntavano fuori in tutta la loro magnificienza.

"G-grazie" balbettai distogliendo lo sguardo sperando di nascondere il calore che si era diffuso su tutto il mio volto per la sua vicinanza.

"Prego" disse per poi avvicinarsi e sovrastarmi con la sua altezza facendomi fare un passo all'indietro, intrappolandomi tra il suo petto e il mobile di legno alle mie spalle. Instintivamente lo guardai con un misto di curiosità e preoccupazione che non si rifletteva nel suo sguardo quasi spavaldo mentre ammiccando poggiò una mano al lato della mia testa abbassandosi leggermente per fissarmi negl'occhi.

"Allora piccolo stalker ce ne ho messo di tempo per beccarti da solo" commentò incollando quei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi ai miei.

"Cosa? io..no, ti sbagli io non sono uno s-stalker" sospirai cercando di guardare altrove "..senti mi dispiace non volevo recarti alcun fastidio, smetterò di venire qui" cercai di continuare il mio sproloquio ma venni interrotto dalle sue labbra sulle mie, mentre mi tirava a se con l'altra mano che avevo notato solo ora essere appoggiata sul mio fianco. Dischiusi appena le labbra per consentirgli l'accesso intensificando quel bacio mentre mi aggrappavo alle sue braccia per mantenere l'equilibrio visto che solo così stavo rischiando di perdere la mia sanità mentale e dal piccolo gemito che gli scappò, prima di staccarsi per riprendere fiato, anche lui non se la passava bene.

 

Mi osservò attentamente leccandosi il labbro inferiore come ad assaporarmi nuovamente, che mi fece venire una voglia malsana di morderlo ma l'unica cosa che riuscii a fare fu sorridergli arrossendo ancora di più se possibile.

Volevo dire qualcosa di sensato ma la mia mente era completamente in tilt e per fortuna la sua no, così spostandosi per appoggiarsi all'altro scaffale come ad avere paura che la vicinanza gli facesse commettere qualche azione di cui poi si sarebbe pentito disse "Dammi il tuo cellulare" così quasi in trans scossi la testa e cercai nella tasca laterale dei jeans e glielo passai. Lui schiacciò alcuni tasti e poi me lo passò.

"Così non hai più scuse per non chiedermi di uscire ragazzino" e come se nulla fosse scomparve com'era arrivato.

 

Rimasi impietrito col cellulare in una mano e le dita dell'altra a sfiorarmi le labbra sperando non fosse stato solo il frutto della mia immaginazione quello che era successo pochi istanti fà, poi con calma tornai al mio posto notando che Mira mi guardava con uno sguardo corrucciato, ma tutto quello che riuscii a fare fu scrollare le spalle e guardare nella direzione di Agron prima di sedermi non riuscendo ancora a realizzare che i miei sogni erano divenuti realtà.


End file.
